The Date
by ellikanellika
Summary: You are the most insufferable git I have ever come across.


**_The Date_**

* * *

''You are the most insufferable git I have ever come across.'' Hermione hissed and had a hard time not to scream at the smirking asshole in front of her. Even worse was it that he was so tall she had to look up to see his face. And the awful jackass was standing so close to her she could smell his deodorant.

''Come come Granger. Don't be angry like that. We both know it wasn't my fault.'' He replied calmly, watching her like a pray. She had a feeling he would jump her any minute now. She could hardly concentrate while he stared at her like that. And that made her even more angry – which explained the red colour all over her face.

''Not your fault? Not your fault?! Do you want me to avada you? You came waltzing into the Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, bothered me on my date, and then send him away so we could discuss our project?!''

Malfoy shrugged casually and watched her calmly. ''You said we have to be serious about it so we'll get the best grade. I had an idea and came to you as you told me to. It's not my fault that your date wasn't patient.''

''You practically kicked him out!''

''I did not. I simply asked him to make some space so we could discuss the matter.''

''You ruined my date!''

''You were the one who walked out of the restaurant all mad and crazy.''

Hermione finally shrieked, which made Malfoy chuckle. ''You… You… Bloody oaf!''

''Come on Granger, don't be like that. You and I both know you did not enjoy the date. You practically jumped from joy once you saw me enter. You were so bored that even my presence made you happy. And that's saying something.''

Hermione rolled her eyes annoyed. ''Your presence always makes me happy; although more often than not I'd like to punch you in the gut for opening your mouth.''

Malfoy grinned. ''So you admit you have a crush on me? I always knew your violent behaviour towards me must mean something.''

''Oh, you got me.'' Hermione told him sarcastically and sighed. She went through her hair with her hand in frustration. ''Dammit… Malfoy, why did you have to ruin my date? Now the girls will make fun of me again.'' She whined, visibly not that disappointed anymore.

''Your taste in men seems a little off, if I may note that.''

''It's not like I chose him to ask me out on a date. He came to me and yesterday after dinner, talking about Transfiguration and such and then just spontaneously asked me on a date. I wasn't even aware it was supposed to be a date until after I said yes. But still… It was nice of him… I haven't had a date since Ron… You're mean, you know…'' she whined again.

Malfoy rolled his eyes again. ''Weasley doesn't even count as- have you two ever gone on a date at all? You two were like two weeks together and then puf…''

''Yeah, yeah… I know I'm not girlfriend material, so what… Once I get out of Hogwards, things will be different.''

''You're quite the optimist. Anyway, can we work on that project now? We can go back to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and order something while talking about it.'' He suggested, already pulling her behind him.

''Not like you're giving me a choice.'' Hermione muttered, but walked next to him, noting he did not let go of her hand. She smiled to herself. He so had a crush on her; he was so obvious it was painful. She did not believe Lavender when she told her she should expect Malfoy to interfere, but see him now.

Once the two of them sat down at a table again, they ordered each something else and started discussing the project. After ten minutes, they already changed the subject to their taste of food. ''You really should eat more meat, you know.'' Hermione told him as she put a few pieces from his plate to hers. He on the other hand took some vegetable from her plate. ''You're the one to talk. You should eat more vegetables. You'll end up without vitamins.''

''Oh hush… I eat carrots…''

''Still… You should eat more of these. They're good.''

''Meat is also good. You should eat it more. You're as slim as a girl.''

''Am not.'' He spat out. ''Have you seen my six-pack?''

Hemrione snorted. ''I know you've got a six-pack. But you're still-mph…'' she was interrupted by the piece of carrot he pushed into her mouth. ''Eat and don't insult my lovely muscles.''

Hermione humphed and munched at the food again. ''By the way, I talked to Harry in the morning. He was looking for you.''

Malfoy blinked and then realization downed on him. ''Ah, yeah… I know. I forgot… I'll find him later. I'm sure he wants to borrow my notes again. Jezz…''

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. ''You two are awfully good friends…''

''I can't help if people like me.'' Malfoy shrugged.

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for a crumble on his cheek, and brushed it off. ''Whatever you say, Malfoy.'' She purposely ignored his blushing cheeks and looked down on her food, stifling her smile. The poor boy cleared his throat, having no idea how much she enjoyed this game. Oh, if he only knew…

Hermione had so much fun. He thought he was the one having control over the situation, but oh… He walked right into her hands. Did he really think she would wait for an opportunity to go on a date with him? If she did, she would have been fifty before he even kissed her. She had to speed things up a little. Although the date with that boy was really something, she did not plan.

''Granger… I need to ask you something.'' He declared suddenly and Hermione looked at him curiously, munching at her potatoes. ''Hm?''

His eye twitched if in annoyance or amusement, she was not really sure – either way it was funny. ''Actually, it's less a question than just an information. We need to go to together to the Spring dance – I'm sure you already know, but I have to make sure, so I won't wait on you.''

Smart bastard. He sugar coated it nicely. ''Ah, I know. We have to go together as a date or something. Sure, we'll go together. Although, I think your friend Astoria will be disappointed. She had been whining about her crush on you for ages.''

Malfoy blinked at her in surprise. This was easy. Then he realized it was just a formal date and became a little solemn. He sighed. He will take what he can.

''Oh, then I'll have to apologize to her and quickly make it clear that she doesn't have a chance.''

''You mean boy, you.'' Hermione said flatly and this time Malfoy looked her in the eye, staring at her for a moment. Then he grinned cheekily. ''You're enjoying this, you tease.''

Finally, Hermione burst out in laughter. ''Don't be mad.'' She giggled and he caught her hand.

''Why should I be? You obviously want to be in my company. Why else would you be here?'' he smiled at her gentle blush and she grinned back.

''You're quite slow, you know that?'' she told him gently and watched him with bright eyes. He kissed her knuckles, while staring at her.

''I hope you know this is an official date now.''

''Wouldn't want anything less.''


End file.
